


I Just Want This

by notarelationship (justpracticing)



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpracticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt, start with the line "I just want this" - Blaine/Brittany</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want This

“I just want this.”

Blaine turns around to see what Brittany is talking about this time. They are making dinner for Kurt and Santana for their joint wedding anniversary, and Brittany has been following Blaine around all day on his shopping errands. He had told Brittany he would do all the shopping and that she could just meet up with him at the boys’ apartment later to do the cooking, but Britt had been so excited to help that he asked her to tag along.

Now they had almost everything they needed, but since both Kurt and Santana could get unruly if they got too hungry, he decided to stop at the cheese shop to pick up things for a simple cheese platter to set out while he and Brittany were preparing their meal.

“I think we already have everything we-wha-what on earth is that?” Blaine takes the package Britt is holding out to him and stares at it. “No Brittany. This is not-I don’t know what this is, but it’s not an appropriate wedding anniversary dinner option.”

Brittany pouts a little, but puts the package back on the shelf.

\--

Dinner is a success, and Blaine is extra happy he stopped to pick up the cheese because the risotto takes longer than he plans for (as usual), but the stuffed pork chops turn out to be very tasty and the salad does its job. They talk about Kurt’s rehearsal’s and Santana’s new internship and Brittany’s new classes and Blaine’s senior composition project.

Leaving the dishes for later, the four of them settle on the couch in their tiny living room with desert and wine to exchange anniversary gifts – they had agreed just tokens to celebrate the occasion until one or all of them were successful enough to foot the bill for an anniversary week in Paris. That was a long way away form now.

“Me first!” Brittany chirps, and she hands a package to Kurt, and they all watch while he unwraps it. Kurt gasps, but Blaine looks at Brittany.

“When did you buy that?” He swore she had put it back on the shelf.

“Never mind when she bought it, what the hell is it?” Santana looks at it, horrified.

“I can’t believe you remember this!” Kurt stands up and bends over the coffee table to pull Britt into his arms.

“Kurt?”

Kurt puts his hand on Blaine’s knee and kisses his husband’s cheek. “Right after my mom died my dad was having a hard time figuring out how to do, well, everything really, and he saw these and bought like a case of them and every day for three weeks I had one in my lunch.” Kurt smiles at Brittany. I hated them, and Brittney would always trade me for whatever she had for lunch.”

“And this is a good memory?” Santana asks?

Kurt shrugs. “I don’t know, sort of. It was a weird time. I’m older now so-” He doesn’t finish the thought.

Kurt is giving Brittany such a genuinely warm look that Blaine can’t help but be touched by the slightly odd exchange. Santana rolls her eyes and pours more wine for all of them. Blaine gets up and sits next to Brittany wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“You’re kind of amazing Britt,” he tells her, kissing her on her temple. She rests her head on his shoulder. “Weird, but amazing.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you earlier, at the store.”

“Scare me?” Blaine doesn’t understand, and looks at her, confused.

“I forgot hobbits are afraid of peanut butter.”

 

(Britt's gift below)


End file.
